What Does Your Garden Grow
by BonnefoyBaggins
Summary: The battle of Erebor is over and the kingdom has been returned to it's former glory. Thorin has taken his rightful place as king and life is returning to normal for the people of Erebor. But a new battle is to come, the battle for the hearts of a certain Hobbit and Dwarf. Can the Company get these two together? What is to grow between the two of them? Warning: Implied/Future Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

**This story was written by me and my writing partner Neonfartiez on tumblr. The artwork cover for this story was made by the lovely closetshipping on tumblr.**

* * *

A year have passed since the battle for Erebor, the dead were buried and life was slowly returning to the land. Thorin was crowned king, taking his rightful place on the throne. The battle made him realize what was important, having almost lost his own life and his nephews. He asked Bilbo for forgiveness and to spend life with him in Erebor. The hobbit couldn't decline. The company began placing bets on when the two would go the next step and start courting the other. The two have yet to do so, just simple smiles and nods to each other in the halls. Gentle and quick touches to the shoulder. Thorin had even given Bilbo a room in the royal courters for his service to the crown. Which Bilbo refused for a long time, until Thorin talked him into excepting it. During this time, Fili and Kill started getting restless, they were going to get those two to admit their love to each other.

Bilbo had settled atop his feather stuffed bed, a little fortress of books stacked around him from the dwarven library Ori had so kindly picked out for him, no doubt he had meticulously translated them all from Khuzdul to common tongue to preserve the ancient books of their ancestors for future generations to come. Bilbo just had to keep himself busy with Thorin still signing papers for Lake Town's gold share, on top of that the gold needed to rebuild Dale to its former glory and more just as the great king promised. Bilbo had asked many times if he could assist the King with his duties but to no avail. He was shrugged off with a soft tussle of his hair partnered with a gentle smile that made him question either to be angry that he (a well respected fully grown hobbit no less!) was being treated like a child or to lean into the friendly touch.

Sighing wistfully he unearthed his nose from the gardening book he was so rooted too. The thought of growing even moss in the dark, dusky, dim lit place that the dwarfs called home was impossible, let alone tomatoes! Needing endless sunlight and care, how would they ever flourish? He had brought this topic up to Thorin on a few occasions, stating how the Dwarves need their own way of growing food. Dale was not yet ready to begin planting or harvesting anything at the moment, the land still ruined from Smaug's desolation. Thorin taking Bilbo's decisions on high regard (Most likely do to the way he had treated him) quickly agreed to this. Sending out plans to remodel a place just for Bilbo to have his own green house with all he needed. But Bilbo wondered, wasn't this a bit much more than a fourteenth of the share of wealth? They would need to buy highly polish mirrors to reflect the sun into the cavern, an area mined deep into the stone to make way for dirt and the roots that would worm their way down in search of nutrient, a whole shipment of seeds needed to be bought to start for a reliable food source. He knew that the Durin line held a lot of wealth, but surely not that much along with all the other people needed to be helped.

With a sigh Bilbo got off his bed, stretching and popping his back. It was almost time for second breakfast and he thought he'd ask Bombur what was cooking. As he went down the bright polished halls of the kingdom he was suddenly pulled aside by the Durin brothers. "Hello, Uncle Bilbo" the raven haired dwarf grinned at him. Bilbo sputtered, "Told you not to call me that.." he blushed.

"Thought you'd like to know your garden arrangements have been sent out." Fili informed as he vagely gestured down the hall with a flourish of his hand. "Better make your way down there now ey'?" His younger brother said, still with that suspicious grin curled on his face, one that made Bilbo arch his eye brow.

"I guess I'll make my way down there now." He thought aloud "Give them my knowledge on to which soil to use hmm?" he murmured shouldering his way past the sly boys. "Have fun!" called out Kili followed by a rather loud "ow, what was that for!".

Chuckling to himself Bilbo was reminded of his younger family, always fighting, over his property... Hair fuzzed feet found their way to the would be gardens of Erebor, the large extensive cave was infact quite humid. He was too lost in the thoughts of his plans for the grand given space that he didn't notice when a certain dwarf was stood just next to him, his mouth upturned to an amused smirk watching the gawking hobbit next to him.

"Do you like it Halfing?" a low voice murmured, causing Bilbo to jump. "T-Thorin! I..I..I didn't see you there." The dwarf king chuckles, "Indeed. What do you think? I had them pick out the best opening for you. Will your plants grow here? If not, I can make plans to search for a better spot." Bilbo looks away from him, hoping his blush couldn't be seen in the dark cave. Confound it! He's been around Thorin many times, why does he have to start blushing now?

"Uh..yes..I..I believe so..but we just have to see of course. You can give plants love, but they decide if they want to grow." he chuckles nervously. He hadn't been left alone with Thorin for a long time now, usually they are with others when they are around each other. Those small hallway smiles that made his heart beat loudly, the simple touches that made his cheeks burn. They haven't had alone time together since he almost lost the king to his wounds.

Putting those dark memories behind him, Bilbo tilted his head to gaze at the dwarven king who he found was warmly smiling down to him "I'm pleased that you are happy with the arrangements." Thorin said as he unclasped his hands from behind his back, and placed one atop Bilbo's shoulder, shaking the hobbit from the spell of Thorin's stormy eyes. Bilbo cleared his throat to reply "Yes, yes well errm I'm very pleased, but don't you think this a bit too much for me?" Throin looked upon Bilbo with a quizzical look "Why is that Master Baggins? You deserve more than I could ever give!" Thorin told him.

"Erm... I don't think you understand" Bilbo paused "I'd be happy to help you get your people a healthy garden going...but..this would be to big of a gift just for me...It's likely that I won't stay here forever...I know I said that I would...but...I have already been gone from home for quite a long time...I can't leave Bag-End in the hands of my relatives...who knows what will happen to it.." Trailing off Bilbo stopped completely at how much the handsome dwarves face had fallen during that sentence. The Mirth in the dwarves azure eyes replaced by sorrow "It would hurt me to see you go Halfling." Thorin all but growled out "Are you sure about this?" The question rang through his mind, as much as he wanted to stay in Erebor, with the friends he had grown so fond of...some more then others. But he knew he could never win the kings affections. He would have to take a wife and produce heirs to his kingdom someday.

And though it was true, both Hobbit males and females could produce young. He doubted Thorin want any half hobbit heir, even if he did, he didn't want to cause him any trouble with outraged dwarves who didn't like the idea. "Yes...that would be best..I..I thank you for allowing me to stay here, Erebor truly is beautiful and I am happy to see it returned to you and your people...but...I should be planning on leaving sometime soon...Bag-End...don't want any of my cousins getting a hold of it..." he chuckled sadly, "I...Thorin..." _I love you, _he wished he could just say those three words "...thank you..for everything..really.." he looks down, not able to look into his eyes.

Lifting the hand from Bilbo's shoulder Thorin hooked a finger under the hobbits chin, forcing him to make eye contact with the steely eyes of the mighty king of Erebor, who was currently looking at him dreamily. Wait, no! Dreamy doesn't sound right... "E-eh Thorin?" Eyes flickering around to look any were but the face that was oh so close to his. With those eyes, god those eyes could be as harsh as a raging storm. Since staying in Erebor he had only been graced with the kindest of gazes, the delicate touches he thought not a dwarf could bistoew upon another, rough beings with rough customs. Thorin had quite blatently gone about changing how he was with the halfling, warm hugs instead of cracking foreheads together as a sign of greeting or a gentle touch of the shoulder instead of a smack to the back with such impact you would be winded. You see Bilbo had noticed these things, the little conciderations Thorin had taken in just for him with his quite humble way of life, it was tearing him apart. Who was he to ask after the love of a dear friend, a king atop of that?! He had taken too much from him already. Too buried in his thoughts to realise Thorins face was growing nearer to his, he startled when he felt a soft touch of their foreheads together, Thorins azures never drawing away from his forest verdents. Backing away Thorin chuckled brushing a thumb over the bottom lip of Bilbos slight agape mouth, a content look he wore upon his face "A crying shame then." a tilt of Bilbos head carried on his sentence. "I shall miss having my burglar within my castle, perhaps you will change your mind yet hmm?" the rumbling voice mused. "Good day, Bilbo." Thorin turned on his heels, swiftly leaving behind a confused if so slightly distraught hobbit.

Bilbo and turned around, watching as he walked away. "...Thorin.." he whispers, letting his back fall against the cave wall. His heart racing as he tried to recover from what just happened. Why did he look at him like that? Why must he do those things to him. Why does he break his heart with the soft and warm touches, knowing there can never be any love behind them. He choked back a sob as he moves his finger over his lip where he touched.

Fili and Kili where meanwhile grinning at their uncle as he passed them, "Hello Uncle," "Yes, hello. See our little hobbit lately?" The blonde grinned. Thorin caught himself before answering, those boys were up to something. Thorin Grumbled "Aye, that I did." This triggered a badly hid snicker from Kili which was silenced by his elder brother with a quick swat to his ear "So tell us Uncle," Fili started "Why is Bilbo nervous around you?" a sly smirk creeper soon his face as he watched Thorin's eyes widen with surprise. "Nervous? Why I don't know, it was my thinking he is naturally flustered..." he trailed off, hadn't he made himself weary of his actions towards the fidgety little one? "Aye!" Kili piped up "Maybe even scared? We heard Hobbits have a completely different set of customs for everything!" fanning his palms out just like he would when he told a ghost story. The elder of the two tuned in "That's right! There's table manners, greetings, merry making..." Fili paused "Courting, marriage, gender roles, it's all different over there, perhaps get Gandalf to teach you Bilbo's Hobbity ways eh?" winking to Thorin, Fili took of trailed by a childishly smirking Kili bright red from holding in laughter.

Thorin blushed lightly, "..I don't see the point...he is leaving m-" he pauses at the boys grinning at him, "...leaving here anyway...he wishes to go back to the Shire..." he half growled out. The brothers looked at each other, "Did you tell him you wished for him to stay?" Kili asked. "Yes, uncle. We all know you want him to stay here, you gave him one of the best rooms we have." the elder brother pointed out. Thorin shoots them a glare, which soon softens "...of course I do...but I can't force him..he clearly has had enough with dwarves..." Once again Fili had a badly disguised smirk on his lips "Well then my dear uncle..." Fili started with a patronizing tone "You'd best give him reason to stay!" Mahal's beard how that boy could tease, he would get him back later, but there was work to be done.

Large furred feet hurriedly made their way around the cave instructing on to what? He wouldn't know. Bilbo's body and mouth working for him as his mind was elsewhere, thinking of the feather light touches to his skin. Those touches did not follow Dwarven custom! Rough grabbing, head knocking and hard hits were characteristic of the dwarfs, but what he was given didn't follow.

He was being treated like a child again, incapable of holding his own. _That's probably why Thorin had a garden built for me_ Bilbo thought. Through out the journey to reclaim Erebor he was coddled, given minor tasks to perform as they thought he wasn't able. Even collecting water he would have the pale whisked away from his hands with the typical phrase 'Let me help you with that little hobbit', he was a fully grown hobbit! He should be treated like any other! With Thorin babying him too?! He would enjoy being home once and for all... but leaving the friend he had a perpetual amount of respect for, who had turned into the dwarf he had an overflowing brew of love for. That's what killed him inside.

To probably never see those piercing blue eyes again, the long raven hair that was just the right length. Too never hear his deep voice, the grumble of his laugh. Not even his scent, which he had grown comfort in. The smell of earth, not Hobbit earth, but of rocks and stone, even the smell of the smithing the dwarves were known for. It made his heart ache, the thought of walking away from him forever. But was it better to just stay here and be treated as a soft flower by that same person he has come to love? He faced a bloody dragons! He's fought in the battle the same as they did! And in case Thorin had forgot, he did save his life before. Bilbo closes his eyes and signs, "Confounded dwarf..." he turned and left the cave, returning to the polished floor of the grand kingdom. He quickly rubbed his eyes dry, trying to ignore the still tingling feeling of Thorin's touch.

Heavy leather boots made echos throughout the tall hallways of the castle, as Thorin hastily made his way to his quarters, Mahal was he drained from everything he had this day. Groaning, Thorin remembered what the following week had in store; He had to train the new dwarves for the city guard, then plan with an even spread around the city a route for the few guards left, (thank god with help from his shield brother Dwalin) listen to the requests of his people still settling into the grand carved out mountain he ruled and come to an agreement on what he could do, have a meeting with the rantings of the many guild masters in the city, (Masons, Forgers, Farmers, Traders, Warriors) followed by a meeting with the council members for the well being of Erebor and it's people. By the Gods how he dreaded that meeting! The Guild Masters were hard working people that he could understand, just as he was when he built his life before reclaiming Erebor, toiling tirelessly over hot metal to feed his nephews and family, but the council members were a different matter... They were the noble dwarves of the city, older and wiser than he, educated in running and keeping their own houses in check. He would never admit it, the brave, stone heart king he was. He was anxious when it came to the matter of politics, if he said something he would look that same as if he left Balin to say everything. A Fool.

Thorin was snapped out of his thought as someone walked into him. He blinks and looks behind him, finding the Hobbit straighting his cloths "I'm terribly sorry, lost in thought, didn't see...oh...Thorin.." Bilbo looks up, blushing some as he cleared his throat "..um...Hello again..sorry...was just heading back to my room.." Thorin watches him, suddenly remembering his nephews words. "..it's alright...I'm heading that way as well...lot of paper work I have to do..."

Bilbo nods, "Course...only been a year since this place was won back...still much to do to fix it back up.." Thorin nods, "Yes..uh...have a lot to do...training, making sure everyone is settling In..." Bilbo nods, the hall returning to an awkward silent. "..well..I..I won't keep you waiting..." The hobbit doesn't look into his eyes as he speaks, "..I...I'll just be going.." As he walks past him, Thorin's mind acted on it's own and he grabbed the Hobbit's hand.

An intense gaze formed in Thorin's eyes. The stress and sleep deprivation apparent from how sunken in they were to be paired with the dark circles, giving him a more menacing demeanor. Thinking carefully on what he could say, he needed Bilbo to stay longer, he needed more time with him. He needed to begin the courting ritual! "I wish for your presence in the council meeting...uh...the members could use the extensive knowledge your people have for a bountiful crop." Thorins hastily rumbled out at a gaping Bilbo. The Hobbit was shocked, though Thorin had always welcomed his input, he had never allowed him to attend the council's meetings. All he could do was nod, "Well I spose I won't pack then eh?" he chuckled nervously looking up to Thorin a few times, never meeting his stare "Erm, I'll go then..." Shrugging his arm from the Kings grasp the patter of hobbit feet could be heard behind him. Oh Mahal how would he ever woo this infuriating yet wonderful creature!

Thorin groans and leans his back against the wall, would dwarf courting even work on him? Would he even except his weapon? Would he know what it means to except it? What if he does and turned him down? He pulls at the edge of his hair, "...I need to learn about Hobbit courting...giving Bilbo jewels and weapons won't work...he does not care for such things...not for riches and strength of a courter..." He needed to read up on this topic some more, he would have to send for Ori to bring him books on Hobbit courtship, while he went through his paper work for the meeting. He sighed, another sleepless night.

* * *

**We hope you enjoyed the first chapter of What Does Your Garden Grow, we will try to get the next chapter up as soon as we can.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is, chapter two. We are so sorry for the long wait, my co-author has had a full schedule and hasn't had the time to work on it. But we hope that we don't leave you waiting this long every chapter. None the less, we hope you enjoy the latest chapter.**

* * *

"I can't do it! I just can't do it!" Thorin's voice rang through his room as he paced back and forth. "Now it is not that bad Thorin." Dwalin's voice grumbled. "Yes it is! Oh why does it have to start with that! Anything but this!" Ori smiles at him, trying to comfort him "We can help you your majesty, just a few simple steps." Fili and Kili watched their uncle from the chairs they were in, puffing on their pipes "Aye uncle, I mean, it could be a lot worse." Thorin groans, "But why does Hobbit courting have to start off with a dance!"

Dwalin rolled his eyes and grumbled "Come now cousin, you dance with Dís at the royal gala every year. Your mother is the one who taught you how to grace the ball room remember?" Startled by a thick ageing book thudding onto the grand oak desk he was hunched in grimace at Ori chimed in "I had a little rummage through the libary and found this odd little book on hobbits habits!" giggling at his little rhyme. Staring in wonder at the so called 'little' book Thorin dared to brush the seem of it, reading it's title ' Hobbit traditions and tendencies '.

"I heard hobbit gift flowers to each other!" Kili exclaimed "Each flower has a different meaning when then weave them together, Bilbo was telling me how his mother had her courting flowers dried and pressed into a book." Kili looked like he could blabber all day but Fili cut in.

"Aye but flowers come later! It's the dance uncle has to worry about first, do you need our help?" Questioned Fili but they all knew the stubbornness of the king, he refused directions to Bag End and got lost twice!

"I know I have danced before. But Hobbit dance a lot more then we do! That gala is just once a year in celebration of the birth of our kingdom. Hobbits have parties everyday almost." Thorin exclaimed. Kili nods, "That's true, Bilbo went on about those parties a lot. About the Winter festival, the Autumn, Spring, Summer. Hobbits party about everything." Fili kicked his brother's leg lightly to shut him up, "I'm sure it'll be fine uncle, all we have to do is get Bilbo to except the dance from you and have it go smoothly." Thorin sat down on the bed and rubbed his beard, "But what if we dance different? What if I mess up? I'll look like a fool in front of everyone, a king being turned down.." He didn't know what he would do if Bilbo refused his courtship, if he made a fool of himself in front of the kingdom.

Dwalin sighed, eyes rolling almost comically "Now Thorin this isn't like you, we both know you have worries and fears but you don't act like this!" Dwalin gestured to him palms splayed, Killi and Filli nodded in agreement

"Aye! What happened to our grumpy uncle?" Killi laughed even as Filli smacked his shoulder, snickering himself.

Ori looks at the three of them, "It's because he is in love! So don't be teasing him about it. You'd be nervous to if this was your One." his eyes dart to Dwalin, then back at Thorin.

Thorin nods at Ori in thanks, then set his hands on his knees "Ah well," choosing his next words carefully he steeled himself for his answer, straightening his back returning his face to an unreadable calm "I do believe my actions have been a wee bit overreacted, you are right, just a silly dance." He smiled at his nephews and cousin "What is the worst to happen hm?"

"Weeeelll..." Kili starts, but he was shutted up by a swat at his ear by his brother.

Dwalin gives a booming laugh, helping Ori with his many books as they ready themselves to leave. They all chuckled at him, walking out the room with mutterings of 'Glad you see reason' and 'Knew you had it in you!' but that was all muffled as Thorin had worries of his own, he may not outwardly show it but he was worried sick. A dance?! He could remember what it was like being taught by his mother. She was patient but he never did truly match the grace and majesty she held on the ball room floor, her royal blue gown flowing behind her as she effortlessly glided across the expanse of the grand tall halls of Erebor. He was awkward at best, but that surely wouldn't stop him being with his One, but the question was, would Bilbo accept?

Working late into the day and skipping lunch (which is rare for a dwarf) Thorin studied every aspect of Bilbo's people and their culture. Who would know one little flower had so much meaning, and when paired with another or a half dozen more could bring a hole new meaning to it all. Similar to our braids Thorin thought, he would have to teach his halfling about the braids and their meanings...No not his yet, but he would have fun teaching and learning in turn with Bilbo, if he ever got the chance. Gandalf was right, you could learn everything there is to learn about a Hobbit in one day. But it couldn't be this simple, there were three easy steps in Hobbit courting. But Bilbo wasn't an ordinary Hobbit.

His hair fell over his shoulders as he sighed, shutting the huge book. "I'll have to set up a festival, I can't very much ask him to dance without a place to dance at. The first step of courting has to be seen by others. I'll just have to bring it up during the meeting..." he paused, "...eh...the meeting!" he set the book to the side and jumped out of bed. How could he forget about the council meeting? He made a big deal about Bilbo attending it and he forgot? What kind of king was he! He grabbed his blue robe off of the chair and ran to the door.

As he flung open the door, he was met with Ori seated in a chair just beside his room. When the scribe heard the door open he smiled, "Dwalin had me sit watch, he knew you'd be to focused to remember the meeting. Don't worry, you're not late. I was just about ready to come get you."

Thorin sighs, standing up straight "yes...uh...yes thank you..." Ori nods, "It's no trouble, we're all here to help...so don't be so stressed...we all faced a dragon, you facing Bilbo in courtship isn't that scary." he giggles, "Well yes, guess he can be scary like a dragon at times. But you'll see, you'll sweep him off his big hairy feet"

Thorin's fist tightened, the loyalty of his company never cease to amaze him "...again, thank you my friend." he put a gentle touch to his shoulder as he made his way pass him, "Oh! And can you pick up some things for me?" he put a list into his hand, "...just in case the dance does work out.."

Dimpled cheeks pulled into a fond grin as Ori took the scrap of paper from the Kings hand. "Hobbit tradition states another cannot pick the flowers for you" Thorin frowns and opens his mouth to reply, but Ori stops him with a hand jester "I'll see what I can do," he said calmly "I can get them delivered and potted, ready for you to pick sire."

Thorin face stayed stern, but his eyes beamed "Thank you, do so and make plans for the royal festival. I plan on bring it up during the meeting and making it so."

Ori nods, bowing his head as the king left, doing so himself soon after. As he walked back to the library, he caught a glimpse of Dwalin, casting his eyes down in a hopeless attempt in hiding the heat rising in his cheeks.

Dwalin looks at the scribe as he walked past him, his sharp eyes catching the note "What you have there lad?" Ori stops and nervously smiles at the Captain of the Guards, "Just a list from Thorin, he asked me to order a few things for him."

The larger dwarf grunted, "Forgot about the meeting didn't he? Spent to much time buried in that book ye gave him." Ori blushed, looking down at the paper Thorin had given him "Aye, he did. He really is worried about this, worrying about every detail. I haven't seen him like this in a while now. But I understand. Anyone would fear rejection, especially from your One."

Dwalin looks at him, "Hm? Guess that is true. But I say go for it, they are your One and you're not getting another shot. Once they are gone, you can't get them back. So give them a flower or a rock or whatever crazy method you have to do."

Ori opens his mouth to reply, but shuts it with a blush. He gives a quick nod to Dwalin and hurries off. Dwalin watched as Ori trundle out the hall, braids bobbing as he went; that little scribe's as cute as a button! He was just a hypocrite, if it was as easy as he just said, why hasn't he done anything yet? With heavy boots he made his way down the great halls to the council room, he pivoted to see Thorin striding to make a stop in front of him. Thorin stood there for a moment, he had hoped he would get a word in with Dwalin about the festival that needed to be planned. But it seems the council members had decided other wise, as they filtered in through the gargantuan council hall door built to withstand any battering ram but elaborately decorated with elegant dwarven patterns in silver, plated in places with swirling greens of malachite and encrusted with polished red jasper.

As the council members claimed their seats along with their king they exchanged polite bows of their heads, Thorin barely registered these tipping his chin to answer them but his eyes scanned the room for a certain hobbit.

The rest of the members made their way in, Bilbo was the last behind the crowd, wringing his hands. Bilbo's eyes nervously darted around the hall at the other members or at the sheer height of the structure Thorin could only guess, but the halfling did seem interested in the ceilings with in Erebor laden with diamonds carefully set in place to reflect light into the dusky halls of the mountain. He would have to teach him about that sometime he thought, a hint of a fond smile graced his cheeks, you're at a council meeting you fool! Act like the steely king you are so rumored to be!

When everyone was finally seated Thorin began the meeting by welcoming everyone then he heard out and dicussed the matters within their fair city and others: Ered Luin, the Iron Hills, Gondor, even the Shire was mentioned to which Bilbo was asked about the security of the growth of the crops and if trade routes could be put into motion. Bilbo thankfully took a seat beside him, Thorin would not have to raise his voice above the others to discuss matters. The topic of the Shire led to the festivities the jolly people held there, many of the members were hanging off of Bilbo's every word as he talked of drinking, dancing and plates stacked so high with food just looking would make you feel fit to burst! Seeing the opportunity Thorin delved in.

"Would it not bring people together to have celebrations of our own?" Looking around the table Thorin was pleased with the results he'd gotten; nodding, some dwarves slamming their tankards down in agreement whilst some shouting their aproval, this aparantly needed toasting to because everyone held their various beverages to the ceiling cheered and proceeded to gulp them down, the liquids trickling from the corners of their mouths and down their beards.

"So what would the burglar recommend eh? Since hobbits are the lords of parties!" One long bearded dwarf chuckled, cheeks and stumpy rose ruddy with joy, accompanyed with a bit too much ale Thorin suspected.

Bilbo thought for a moment, looking around at all the drinking robed dwarves "Well..." he cleared his throat, a little uncomfortable about the drunk dwarf so close to him "we usually start the festivities early and have it late into the night. We all take part in the making of the feast. Bringing cakes and pies, meats and all types of fresh fruits and vegetables." he motions to himself, "I was in charge of the tomatoed goods, for mine were the most prized in Hobbiton." he straightened himself out, blushing slightly from his boasting "Well anyway, other then the feasts, we have dancing. We have music playing as we all dance, the Hornblowers were the best...well...horn blowers" he chuckles, "we have quite marry music and dances."

Thorin listens to the Hobbit's words with interact, "You will have to show us just how Hobbits dance Master Baggins." trying to drop a subtle hit to the burglar, "I'm sure we'll all enjoy what your culture can bring us." Thorin's eyes dart down the table as a dirty blonde dwarf, who has been sitting quickly at the end of the table, scoffs. "..is there something the matter Fegnus"

The dwarf sat his cup down, "No, tis nothing your majesty, just I don't find the idea of skipping around like a Halfling that enjoyable as the rest of ye." he looks around the table, "We have one celebration a year, just one. Down right insultin to even think we should just have one to have one." He spat, looking down the table at Bilbo. Whose mouth was half open, as if trying to form words "..w-we..we very well do have reasons for.." but he wouldn't get his sentence out, for Fegnus butting in "And another thing, we don't need any Halfling bringing any of its worry free party planning into our city. The king has already wasted space for your silly garden!"

Thorin shot up in his seat at that, causing Bilbo to jump "Do you doubt my decision Fegnus? For if it wasn't for this 'good for nothing' Halfling as you call him, you wouldn't even be sitting in these halls."

The dwarf scoffs, "You all keep sayin that, but I have trouble believing this creature is the hero of the dwarves. He's as hairless as a babe, he can't be much older then a young whelp." Bilbo's face was red, either out of anger or embarrassment, perhaps both "I am not a whelp, I'm 50 years old!" the Hobbit exclaimed. The dwarf laughs, "Like I said! Just a young thing, probably can't even hold a sword right!" He laughs.

If looks could kill, Fegnus would be nothing but ash by the way Thorin glared at him "It is by his sword that I am here before you today!" He snarled, "if it wasn't for his quick thinking none of us would have even made it to the mountain. And even once we reached it, that battle would have gone a lot worse if it wasn't for him!" Bilbo's eyes widen as he stared at Thorin, he understood why the king would be upset, but not this physically angry. "And another thing, both me and my nephews would be dead if it wasn't for his actions. So don't you doubt the strength of this creature, he has a lot more then you can offer, so I suggest you keep your mouth shut." The rest of the council was quite as they watched their king, who looked like he was about to behead the smirking dwarf.

Bilbo grabs Thorin's arm, seeing that the king was ready to jump across the table if he didn't stop him "..Thorin, please, sit down. It's quite alright, I'm not affected by his words. If I was, I could handle it myself. As you know I can very well hold an argument. There is no need to defend me." he murmurs, "Lets just continue the meeting...without anymore interruptions.."

Thorin looks down at Bilbo, slowly calming down by his gentle touch. He nods and lowers himself back down into his seat, "Very well...if that is what you wish...but say the word...and I'll take action against him.." he whispers to him, eyes darting down the table at the dwarf that insulted his One. Bilbo sighs and shakes his head, an amused smile on his lips "Honestly, you dwarves don't always have to go to violence."

The king cleared his throat and nodded, heart fluttering at the Hobbit's smile. He placed his hands on the table, "Now...if everyone doesn't have anything else to add, then I'd say we are done here. And we can start the preparations for the festival at once.." Fegnus kept a daggering stare on Bilbo as Thorin spoke, the rest of the council murmuring to themselves in agreement. Thorin gives a quick nod and stands, "..then I announce this meeting adjured, we shall meet again in the next couple of weeks to discuss how the preparations are going. My scribe will deliver a list of items we shall need in the next couple of days."

The council all stood and respectfully bowed to Thorin, all except for Fegnus, and made their way out of the meeting hall. Bilbo smiled and gives a bow of his own, before leaving Thorin to himself. Thorin sighed heavily once the doors had shut close, closing his hands together and resting them against his chin as he lost himself again in thought.

When padding his way out the hall, Bilbo was pursued by the merry dwarf still with a joyous grin on his face.

"Ah Bilbo was it?" The ruddy cheeked dwarf questioned, clapping the bewildered hobbit on the shoulder as Bilbo nodded. "Well met, I have heard much about you and your journey with the King. Quite a tale! My name is Bakrov, my wife and I run the bakery just off of the main street of the second story, me and my family would be more than happy to help with the festival!" Bakrov finished with a light chuckle that shook his slightly domed belly. Another dwarf came behind a jolly Bakrov with a pleased demeanor.

"Well aren't you going to introduce us brother?" Oh my they do look similar: the red tinted cheeks, the crinkled corners of their eyes and the podgy stomachs clasped with belts of the same seal. Bilbo wipes the confused look from his face and remembers his manners, finally joining them with a cheerful smile of his own reaching out to shake both their hands as Bakrov acquainted them.

"Yes yes, this is my younger brother Lankrov!" Exclaimed Bakrov reaching a hand up firmly on the back of his brothers neck forcefully knocking their heads together in affection. "Lankrov my clever baby brother, owns the distillery on the fourth story of Erebor! One of the best in the whole of the city!" Lankrov scoffs at his more than proud brother, and his cheeks turn an impossibly darker shade of red when Bilbo's eyes light up when he remembers a large tavern, partnered with a large barn looking structure made from stone, chiseled in detail to be textured like wood.

"Krov's, that grand place?" He chirps. "Why is looks spectacular! I would simply love to have a tour of the distillery, I never thought stone could be so homely looking." Bilbo finishes, the tavern reminded him of The Green Dragon back home with it's lively atmosphere, people willing to share a story or two. Beneath Lankrov's beard he grinned baring his teeth.

"I would be happy to, you must come as my brother and I wish to supply the festivities with our produce!" Lankrov announced, his guttural accent bellowed around the halls, leaving a delighted Bilbo all but bouncing on the spot like a child promised sweet treats.

"You must come by to plan the arrangements, both our families will be joining for dinner the day after tomorrow." Bakrov explained. "We will be more than happy to discuss everything, until then friend." The eldest of the two stated as he waved off the burglar with a chipper smile followed by his mousy blonde brother. "Well met Bilbo! A tour and a drink on me when you next show you face on the fourth story!"

Bilbo waves them off and all but skips when he hurries off back to his room. Plans need to be made!


	3. Chapter 3

**My apologizes for yet again posting so late, my writing partner was not feeling well lately and again are schedules don't go over well. This chapter is more of a filler, but I promise I will try and get the next chapter up sooner. Thank you all for the bookmarks and kudos, I really appreciate the support for this.**

* * *

Bilbo ducked and weaved through the bustling crowded markets of Erebor, why did he have to be invited on a market day? He had had just about enough of cumbersome boots treading on his hair covered feet for a life time, just making the journey down to the fourth tier of the great carven stone mountain was a task in its self, let alone finding the bakery over the many taller heads of it's occupants.

"Ah finally!" He huffed, the words on the stone arch stated that this was in fact the main street of the fourth floor. Tourmaline.  
All but diving into the side road Bilbo sought out his destination. Luckily the street didn't have a squashed stone path but one he could see relatively through, a swinging painted sign, well above the heads the heads of bystanders showed a loaf of bread being sliced, surrounded by cakes topped with cherries and icing with the letters in a sort of homey text stating "Bakrov's Bakery"

Upon opening the door a little bell tinkled sounding his arrival as he was welcomed with the smells of freshly baked goods from the produce on display, still warm the oven it seemed as they were golden brown and steaming around the room carrying their tantalizing scent with them.  
Apple strudels sprinkled with almonds; Gingerbread dwarves iced with armour and beards; a hole pallet of colourfully decorated cakes and so many other baked goods that would make your mouth water. It was glorious

Bilbo snapped back to reality when a red headed dwarf with a great big cast iron bowl under her arm caught his attention, mixing away at a batter she cheerfully said, "Anything you fancy darlin'?" A look of realisation lit up her face, honey eyes wide she exclaimed. "Oh, forgive me sir! You must be Mr. Baggins, come in come in set yourself down dear." Bilbo was lead behind the counter and through the almost sweltering heat of the kitchens.

"Please call me Bilbo, sorry I don't seem to know your name?" He asked following her down the hallway into what he assumed would be the main house, glad for the heat leaving his back. "Elnór my dear, now would you like a nice cup of tea?" God this woman must read minds Bilbo thought.

He nods eagerly, "Yes, thank you." He looks around the room as he found himself a seat, settling down in a large round chair. It was carved out of stone, but surprisingly comfortable. The room itself was simple, but lovely in his opinion. It wasn't as royal as the room Thorin had given him, with the fine wood chairs and duck feather blankets. But it was homely. Elnór soon returns with a cup and saucer, "Here you are dear, drink up." She set herself down in the long carved couch across from him, "Hope it is too your liking, do Hobbit drink that kind?" She asks. Bilbo takes a sip from his cup and smiles, it felt warm going down his throat "It's lovely, thank you." Bilbo finally had a good look at his host. She was a short dwarf, with long red hair that fell almost to her waist, a simple braid hung beside her ear. Her chin was lased with small strands of hair, adding to the sculpture of her face. Her belly was rounded, though rounded in a way that caught Bilbo's eye. It didn't look like common fat, it was perfectly rounded in the middle. Now what was he doing? How rude of him to stare like that at his host. Especially at someone's weight. She was just a dwarf, some are rather on the heavy side. That shouldn't be any surprise to him, since he traveled with Bombur. But still...

Elnor looks at him and smiles when his eyes look to the side, "We are expecting" she answers his unasked question, "the little one is just three months along now." Bilbo looks up at her, "Oh! Well that is great, you must be very happy." She nods, "But of course, children are a blessing, and are such a rarity in these times. I'm sure you know of the lacking of dwarf women. For a dwarf to be expecting one, it is honored. Thorin has already given me and my husband his blessings. The first dwarf child to be born since Erebor as been returned."

His eyes lit up with excitement at the thought. "Oh the first born of Erebor! You must let me give you some special tea leaves from the Shire, it does wonders to help that bun in the oven." Bilbo snickered at his own joke. "Papa would make it for Mother everyday. Hot, cold with ice and lemon on a sunny day, even used as a base for a summer fruits soup! Oh I loved it when made his fruit soup. Mother used to say 'You're mad you are it's called juice you silly thing!'" chuckling fondly he continued with his wave fond of nostalgia, "but Papa would always reply 'Ah but my dear, I have mine in a bowl hot or cold, fermented or not, I've never known a soup to have strawberries AND mint in it, so my family shall have what no other will. A fruit soup!'"

He takes a sip from his cup, "Not only does it takes good, but it helps with the pain as the months go on as well. Mother told me that birthing me was the worst of it all. Apparently birthing me was so painful mother never wanted another. Even father said he wouldn't do it for her even if they were both of the same gender!" he laughed heartily. "Oh! But I am not familiar with dwarf birthing, so maybe it's not painful with you. I don't mean to worry you." he waves his hand at her. Bilbo didn't notice the look of Elnór's face as he carried on with his ramblings about his family, a look torn between bewilderment and horror.

Bilbo finished off his banter, sipping his tea with a sad but fond smile, looking at his gracious host the smile was replaced with a look of alarm, he tilted his head puzzled by this. "Elnór what ever is the matter?" her mouth was open in disbelief, blinking a few times she replied. "Mahal's beard either I'm getting old or you've gone mad!" she carried on when Bilbo gave her yet another puzzled frown. "Your father giving birth?! That must be a mistake!" Finished the darrowdam chuckling sipping her tea.

"Oh no I made no fault, it's very common for males to give birth. Well it used to be, most now choose to be with females. But we still get a couple of them now and again. And one can carry a child just as easy as any of the females can." Bilbo finished his tea. "Why last time summer when I was home, the Horntoes had twins! Healthy baby boys." Bilbo looked to her to see if that answered it but apparently the red head had more questions.

"So you're telling me hobbit males can carry and birth children?! Her eyes widened for a moment, but then closing them shaking her head downwards. "Well, I guess I can say I certainly never knew that about your kind Bilbo, I must of seemed extremely rude before!" she sighed hanging her head in shame.

"Oh no please you never knew, besides our race must look quite silly held up to every other race, males able to carry young. How peculiar must that sound to you?" He chatted trying to get a lighter tone to show he wasn't offended. "My apologies none the less." Elnór said bowing her chin gracefully. "Now some more tea? Bakrov should be home soon, he's roasting up a wonderful honeyed smoked ham. Oh I just can't wait!" Elnór gave a happy squeal as she trotted off to fetch another pot of tea for her guest. Bilbo chuckles fondly, the warm talk of food reminding him of home.

Giving the room a further scan of the room Bilbo found that the walls were lined with beautifully embroidered wall hangings, ranging from ancient and faded to what might of been weeks old with bright and intricate stitching. Sewn in the canvas were flowers, weapons, helms and other complicated patterns that made his mind swirl. Upon these beautiful obviously family heirlooms were paintings of what he thought might be the generations of the Krovs'. He looked to the newest edition to the wall seeing a certain jolly dwarf still with some sign of dirty blonde hair, his arm around Elnór who was equally as happy her arms cradling the babe they would soon be having, both with a mischievous glint in their honey comb eyes. Oh what it would be like to have a family Bilbo thought fondly.

He always thought of settling down, but he could never find someone to settle down with. But of course he was a respected Hobbit, and he had many suiters. But none ever felt right to him, he felt like they were all after his wealth and home. He sighs heavily, no he wouldn't have any of this. He couldn't. It was just the way things were. He would go back to the Shire soon, and live out the rest of his days alone.

He was snapped out of his thought by the door opening, Bakrov walking in "Elnor my dear, I am home." He takes off his heavy robe, smiling when he spots the Hobbit "Ah! Bilbo, great to see you, so glad you could come." He trugs over to him, sitting himself down on the stone couch "So sorry I am late, more festival work."

Bilbo chuckles, "I'm sure it will taste great. On the road Bombur's cooking was mainly stew, so now I am glad I can try some real dwarf cooking." Bakrov smiles, drinking some of his own tea "you will have to show us how Hobbit's cook. I'm sure most of us would love to try some of your recipes." The Hobbit nods, "I'll be glad too...but..I really don't want to cause anymore trouble, especially to Thorin. He has done enough for me."

Bakrov looks at him firmly, "Now you listen here Master Baggins, you don't go listening to old Fegnus. He is a right old fool. He should respect yah after what yah did. And he has no right telling yah you don't belong here. You deserve the best room and a celebration just for you. For Fegnus wouldn't have the mead he is drinking if it wasn't for you."

Bakrov looks the halfling over wearily "Well shouldn't sweat it lad!" The jolly dwarf says smacking a glum Bilbo on the back "I heard Thorin damn well gave the little scribe, Ori was it? A whole library is what I heard! So don't be fretting over what Fegnus said. You deserve that garden of yours, a much bigger one then you got. So don't go thinking you don't deserve it." He gestures toward the table. "Now go sit, we have much planning to do!"

The evening goes off without a hitch, despite feeling a little out of place in this family gathering at first, he was made to feel welcome beyond measure! Plans for a whole army of kegs of all sorts of different alcohols, bitters to sweets, hops to grapes, were arranged from the distillers around Erebor. Because no dwarf would dream of taking up farming crops they would buy in hops and grapes for some of the strongest wines and ales around!  
The chefs of Erebor had all but lined up to bake the food for the festival since word had gotten round, tailors and toy makers did the same. Brightly colored bunting covered the table, spinning tops whirled about the floors. This would be the biggest merry making the mountain had ever seen!


End file.
